


Голубая стрела

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Леонард получает самый лучший подарок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голубая стрела

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 за команду Леонарда Нимоя.  
> Спасибо моей дорогой бете Velvetpurr.

Репортеры из «Лос-Анджелес Таймс» ушли уже минут двадцать назад, но Леонард, не в силах остановиться, продолжал неспешно мерить шагами комнаты своего дома в Бель Эйр. Когда он показывал кому-то их со Сьюзен владения, то тоже словно бы превращался в гостя, словно бы впервые смотрел со стороны на привычные и примелькавшиеся вещи. 

Вещи были везде, старые и совсем новые, они окружали его красочным калейдоскопом, возвращали к скрывшимся за поворотом дням, согревали и убаюкивали. Из-за корешков тесно стоящих на полках книг выглядывали полюбившиеся герои, сверкали талантом своих создателей утонченные предметы искусства, тянулись к своему хозяину, словно доверчивые котята: возьми меня на руки, пролистай, вспомни...

На столе все еще лежит его старый и такой модный в те далекие дни детский фотоаппарат, забыта так и не убранная после беседы с журналистами карточка его дедушки. Надо бы спрятать ее поскорее: края плотного, потемневшего от времени картона истрепались и почти рассыпаются в руках — с каждым прошедшим годом все сильнее и сильнее. Доброе и умное лицо на фотографии бледнеет, меркнут краски, так же, как меркнут и его собственные воспоминания о давно ушедших людях, без которых он когда-то не мыслил своей жизни. 

Порыв прохладного осеннего ветра, словно напоминая о том, что скоро пройдет еще один год, нагнул ветви растущей во внутреннем дворике бугенвиллии, и яркие сиреневые цветы заколотились в окно светлой студии. 

Вернув камеру на обычно занимаемую ей полку книжного стеллажа и убрав фотографию в папку, Леонард направился в гостиную, все еще украшенную по случаю прошедшего неделю назад Йом-Киппура. Пестрые ленты уже обвисли, свечи оплавились, а одна из маленьких декоративных звезд Давида сорвалась с крепления и теперь сверкала на полу под журнальным столиком. Под потолком завершал свой не меньше чем сотый за сегодня круг игрушечный поезд — Леонард запустил его для журналистов, да так и оставил включенным. Мерное жужжание игрушки удивительным образом вплеталось в льющийся через открытые окна шелест листвы, умиротворяло, увлекая за собой на страницы памяти. 

Это было три года назад. 

Они со Сьюзен только что покинули павильоны выставки искусств «Софа Чикаго» и теперь, кутаясь в шерстяные шарфы, медленно брели по торговой Стейт-стрит, изысканной и уютной, словно мгновение назад сошедшей с рождественской открытки. 

Редкие снежинки опускались на позеленевшую бронзу старинных часов на углу «Маршалл Филдс», украшенные остролистом медные трубы гордо вздымались к темнеющему небу, призывая спешащих горожан замереть, отвлечься от дел и вспомнить о светлом празднике. Кому еще ты, измотанный биржевыми сводками мужчина с дипломатом, забыл купить подарок? Любимой? Сынишке? Лучшему другу? А ты, девушка в смешной вязаной шапочке, ты купила новые украшения на елку? Леди — степенная и достойная, как викторианская домовладелица, — вы не забыли, что хотели побаловать своих котов свежим тунцом? 

Леонарду нравилось смотреть на людей в те моменты, когда они, растворяясь в огнях рождественских витрин, уйдя в себя, не замечали, что с лиц сползают приросшие за годы и годы маски. Глаза сверкали, смягчались черты и разглаживались морщины. Люди становились индивидуальностями, они сияли внутренним светом, они были по-настоящему красивыми — каждый по-своему. 

Леонард и Сьюзен искали подарок для Джоны. Внуку было всего восемь и, конечно, любящий дед тянул свою супругу к самому известному в крупнейшем городе Иллинойса магазину игрушек. До украшенных мерцающими гирляндами дверей оставалось не более пяти футов, но тут Леонард замер как вкопанный у одной из огромных витрин.

— Лен? — спросила Сьюзен, останавливаясь рядом с мужем. — Что такое?

— Смотри, — шепнул совершенно очарованный Леонард. — Это «Голубая стрела».

За огромным стеклом среди других детских товаров на возвышении стоял игрушечный поезд. Это был замечательный поезд, с двумя шлагбаумами, с вокзалом и главным начальником станции, с машинистом и начальником поезда в очках. Состав был выкрашен голубой краской, которая сверкала в электрическом освещении, как вода альпийского озера.

— Поезд? — так же тихо переспросила Сьюзен, сама не понимая, от чего шепчет, но каждой клеточкой ощущая, что вокруг творится какое-то неведомое ей пока волшебство. 

— Да, — протянул Леонард, не в силах оторвать от игрушки глаз. — Джанни Родари, итальянский сказочник, написал об этом поезде книжку для детей. Не читала?

— Даже не слышала, — улыбнулась Сьюзен. — Ты читал ее ребенком? 

— Нет, что ты. Книга вышла гораздо позже. Но иногда я читал ее Адаму, вслух, и, кажется, полюбил эту сказку куда крепче, чем мой сын. Она о мальчике из бедной семьи, который мечтает о поезде, но у его родителей нет денег на подарок. Он подрабатывает в магазине игрушек, и однажды, под Рождество, игрушки устраивают побег, чтобы подарить ребенку самих себя. Смотри, — он указал рукой на деревянных кукол, сидящих на крыше одного из вагонов. — Это три сентиментальные марионетки, которые умудрялись видеть звезды даже в снежную ночь. А это, — он кивнул на торчащую из окна умильную мордашку крохотного плюшевого мишки, — желтый медведь, который все время пытался выдать себя за хитреца и скрыть свое доброе сердце. «Кто знает, — процитировал Леонард, — почему люди с добрым сердцем всегда стараются скрыть это от других?» Черт его знает, — покачал он головой, — отчего мне эта сказка так в душу запала. Она, вроде как, даже не особо оригинальна. 

— Ох, Лен, — Сьюзен обняла мужа за плечи и притянула к себе. — Зато я знаю отчего. Ты видел в этом бедном мальчике себя. Адам не смог бы понять, ты же знаешь. Не многие смогли бы.

— Может и так, — Леонард бросил последний взгляд на «Голубую стрелу» и, отвернувшись от витрины, сгреб жену в охапку и крепко поцеловал, нисколько не заботясь о том, что перепачкается ее красной помадой. — А может, дело в том, что я так и не разучился видеть волшебство в простых вещах. Впрочем, в одном ты права: я действительно мечтал в детстве об игрушечном поезде, и так уж вышло, что у меня его так никогда и не было. Может, купим для Джоны?

— Ты забыл, что перед нашим отъездом он просил привезти новый Нинтендо? — Сьюзен сжала ладонь мужа и повела его внутрь магазина. — Современные дети ценят совсем не то, что ценили мы.

***

Леонарда разбудил доносившийся из гостиной шум. Что-то грохнуло, потом проскребло по полу, на минуту затихло, а следом раздался звук шагов и едва слышно скрипнула входная дверь.

— Спасибо огромное, — поблагодарила кого-то его жена. — Вышло просто здорово. 

Дверь хлопнула, мелодично тренькнул китайский колокольчик, и все стихло.

Всего восемь утра, во имя всего святого! Что там происходит?

Забыв о почтенном возрасте и больном колене, Леонард подскочил с постели, как пружинка.

— Сьюзен! — крикнул он, натягивая халат поверх пижамы и устремляясь к лестнице. — Что за шум?

— Спускайся сюда, соня! — рассмеялась жена. — Все на свете проспал, но так даже лучше.

Леонард ворвался в гостиную и замер посредине, пытаясь сообразить, откуда доносится это странное жужжание. 

— Посмотри вверх, — хитро подмигнула Сьюзен и указательным пальцем приподняла его подбородок в нужном направлении. Под самым потолком, по закрепленным на специальной приступке рельсам неспешно прокладывала путь его «Голубая стрела». 

— Сьюзен! — выдохнул Леонард, не в силах оторвать глаз от движущегося к повороту поезда, не в силах найти нужных слов. В глазах защипало. 

Его супруга взяла с журнального столика пакет, извлекла из него потрепанную книгу и раскрыла наугад.

— Но вот загремели крики «ура», — прочла она. — Подъемный кран поднял «Голубую Стрелу» и поставил ее на мост, на котором, как на всех железнодорожных мостах, уже были проложены рельсы. Начальник Станции поднял зеленый семафор, давая сигнал к отправлению, и поезд с легким скрежетом двинулся вперед.

Леонард неверяще уставился на книгу.

— Это же та самая... Откуда?

— Джули прислала, — улыбнулась Сьюзен. — Когда я спросила о ней твою дочь, то она тут же сказала, что это «папина любимая». Как думаешь, сможешь почитать мне сегодня перед сном? У меня было совсем другое детство, но мне почему-то кажется, что я сумею тебя понять.

— Ты всегда понимаешь, — шепнул Леонард и, заправив за ухо жены седую прядь, поцеловал ее в висок. — Самый волшебный подарок из тех, что я когда-либо получал.

— Поезд? — уточнила Сьюзен.

— Ты, глупышка, — Леонард уткнулся носом в ее макушку и глубоко вздохнул. Самый волшебный. 

**-конец-**


End file.
